toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aroma Bamboo
Aroma Bamboo (アロマ竹 Aromatake) is a rare type of bamboo, whose branches can function as powerful incense. It is a popular narcotic ingredient. Description Aroma Bamboo resembles a regular bamboo, but has deeper green color and its leaves are red. Its wild form originates somewhere from the northernmost continent of the Human World. Aroma Bamboo has quite unique properties. Its branches, that is, their flesh, can be set on fire and smoulder like an incense, producing powerful aroma and fragrance that has effect on one's mentality. The problem comes with its leaves. They contain strong narcotic compounds, which have hallucinogenic and psychoactive effects, producing wide variety of symptoms, from euphoria, to numbness, pleasure and deep sleep. They also seem to be quite addictive. When only the flesh is burned, it can induce very beneficial effects, improving healing abilities, getting rid of psychological issues and stress, giving relief to body and supressing diseases. However, inhaling the burned leaves, even if they are simply added to the flesh, will produce strong psychedelic and mood-changing effects. While the plant's usage is popular in the Human World, it is wisest to buy whole branches over powder, to avoid any unwanted additives. Cultivation Aroma Bamboo has become very popular in the Human World, and is being cultivated and bred into many different forms, such as to add, remove or induce some of its effects. Regarding the effects of the flesh, some of the most popular cultivars include: *'Healing Merry' (ヒーリングメリー Hīringu Merī): This variety has reddish and pinkish color. It is considered medicinal ingredient, and inhaling its smoke is highly beneficial for overall health and helps healing various diseases, such as circulatory and respiratory system disorders. It also increases recovery speed of open wounds. *'Detoxifying Wise' (解毒ワイズ Gedoku Waizu): A variety with darker, purple wood. Its smoke can help detoxify organism and acts as antidote to incredible variety of poisons. *'Golden Rope' (金縄 Kinjō)¨: A variety with enlightening effects, which is capable of bringing one to a state of inner peace. In many, this was capable of bringing out abilities similar to Food Honor, such as fluidity and perfect effectivity of movement, in addition to basically automatic reflexes. Regarding the effects of the leaves, these are the most infamous cultivars known: *'Hihi' (狒々 Hihi): This variety has reflective leaves that shift in color. It has incredibly powerful hallucinogenic effects, completely warping one's perception of reality and senses. *'Histéria' (ヒステーリア Hisutēria): It is one of the strongest psychotic drugs in the Human World, inducing incredible euphoric states of hysteric panic and strips one of every bit of rational thinking, reducing them to insanity of random acting. Its effects can last up to 7 hours. *'Death' (死 Shi): It is the worst cultivar ever created from the Aroma Bamboo. Anyone inhaling it is sent into deep coma, experiencing wild, vivid dreams, nightmares and pleasure. This state can remain indefinitely and it is up to the user themselves if they are capable of leaving their dream coma and coming back to life. As Food Both wild Aroma Bamboo and some of its cultivars have edible bamboo shoots. They are quite popular, as they have a strange kind of deep, lasting flavor, and can inflict numbness to the tongue. Category:Ingredient Category:Original Ingredient Category:Ashen Blaze Island Ecosystem Category:Plant Category:Medicinal Ingredient Category:Narcotic Ingredient Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Human World